An Unexpected Visitor
by Jennie-x
Summary: When Ianto's father turns up at the tourist office, Jack learns a little more about his lover. Janto.


Basically This Is A Really Random One Shot. Another Peak At Ianto's Childhood. Because It's A Bit Of A Fetish Of Mine. :D

* * *

Jack didn't know how Ianto managed to sit in this office for most of the day; it was small, with nothing but a computer and a pile of old magazines to read for entertainment. Jack was bored. Ianto was downstairs in the archives, he had been in a bad mood since he arrived to work this morning, when questioned he just shrugged and got to work. Jack was waiting for him, he knew that when he was ready to come out of hiding he would come straight to the tourist office.

The tourist door opened and Jack looked up to see a tall man, reaching fifty walk into the tourist office. He looked around almost smugly, he eyed Jack up with a bored eye. He didn't look like a tourist. "Can I help you?" Jack asked politely, his American accent making the man look even more repulsive.

"You must be Jack." He stated, there was definitely a high classed Welsh tint in his voice. "I'm looking for my son, Ianto Jones." Jack blinked, and then he blinked again.

Ianto had told him that his father died when he was seventeen.

"One second, I'll go and get him." Jack gave the man a confused glance before walking behind the beaded curtain and downstairs to the main section of the hub. Gwen, Toshiko and Owen were all sat laughing together on the sofas. There had been no alien threat so far, and nothing pressing had happened all morning.

He smiled at them all before walking down to the archives. Normally he would just use his head set to call down for Ianto to come up to him, but he needed to speak to him first and talking to him in the archives provided less chance of them being interrupted. Ianto was sat at a small table he had found and made into his desk, Jack hated it. His desk was surrounded by shelves, almost blocking him in, much like the tourist office. He was working hard, too hard for Jack's liking. Jack knew all of Ianto's habits; he bit his nails when he was angry, when he was upset he stopped eating, when he was looking for a distraction he through himself into work or Jack's bed.

"Hey," Jack broke the silence, and Ianto's concentration. He looked up almost shyly. "There's some one upstairs asking for you."

"Who?" Ianto asked, he had moved his head back down and was now staring at a report but Jack could tell he wasn't actually reading it.

"Your dad."

Ianto looked up. He met Jack's eyes for a second before looking back down, his normally expressionless face was now fuelled with anger. "You told me he was dead," Jack's words were soft and gentle, and Ianto felt like he didn't deserve them.

"He is." Ianto whispered roughly. "He's dead to me."

Jack felt his stomach clench. Ianto never spoke about that, not his Ianto. Jack sometimes liked to think that Ianto wasn't aggressive, that there wasn't an angry bone in his body. He had seen him angry once before, and that had scared him. But this was even scarier. Ianto looked up at Jack, almost reaching out but Jack didn't know what to do or say. He got up, and walked past Jack and to one of the direct tunnels that lead to the stairwell to the tourist office. Jack followed silently.

Ianto pushed past the beaded curtain and stared at his father. It had been just over ten years since he had last seen him. He gulped, his father looked different. Older. "Hello, son."

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked. Jack watched from the curtain, he could tell that Ianto was itching to bite his finger nails, but his hands remained clenched at his sides.

"I came to see you. We need to talk." It was an order there was nothing that struck Jack as parental in his voice, more like a senior officer commanding a junior on what to do.

"I have nothing to say to you," Ianto replied back easily.

"Then you will listen for once, boy." Ianto gulped once more. Jack watched as his Ianto surrendered to the words, his body tightened. Ianto looked scared. "Good." The man smiled and it sent shivers down Jack's spine. "I tried to phone you this morning, got the answer phone. I must say I was surprised at your answering message."

Jack smiled inwardly, the answering phone message was of him and Ianto. They had done it as a sort of joke once they moved in together; "It's what couples do, Jack." Ianto had laughed. So now the answering tone was something on the lines of: "You've reached Jack and Ianto but we're not in right now..." Jack's voice had cut in grinning "Or we're in the bedroom making too much noise or just enjoying ourselves to hear the phone, leave a message."

"You're mum told me you were... different." Jack was surprised when Ianto didn't say anything back. They had met a few people in their time together, mainly when they were out holding hands or kissing gently on benches, who objected to their relationship and most of the time Ianto always had a back bone. He always stood up for them. But not this time.

"You work here?" Jack was pleased of the conversation change, even though he wasn't involved. He knew at some level he was breaking some form of rule in their relationship. Ease dropping on private conversations were just wrong, yet he couldn't pull himself away from it.

"Yeah." Ianto sighed.

"It's yes, not yeah." His father barked. "Honestly, I sent you to a good school it's horrible to learn that you've forgotten your manners already." Ianto remained silent. "I thought you wanted to be a lawyer, or was it a doctor?"

"It was a social worker." Ianto said bluntly, his father nodded. "I need to get back to work."

"You need to listen to me." His father barked, and Jack could tell that Ianto had enough.

"I haven't listened to you since I was fifteen years old, why would I start listening to you now?" Ianto shouted.

"Because Unit want you to come and work for them." Jack shook his head. Unit? What did Ianto's father have to do with Unit. "It'll be good for you."

"I'm not coming to work for Unit just so you can keep a fucking eye on me. I'm not a child any more." Ianto snapped. "Offer refused, you can go back to work and tell them thanks but no..."

"It's because of Jack isn't it." Ianto stared at his father in utter shock. "I've read your file. All of the Torchwood employees files. I know everything about you and your relationship with Lisa..."

"Don't you fucking say her name." Jack knew it was selfish of him to feel jealous, when ever some one mentioned Lisa, Ianto turned possessive of her memories, he had never shown that loyalty to Jack so far.

"You corrupted her name with what you did. How could you have been so stupid? I raised you to be better then that..."

"You didn't raise me at all!" Ianto yelled. "You shipped me of to boarding school the minute I turned eleven. And before then it was either mum or a nanny who took me out, spent time with me. So don't storm your way back into my life acting like a father because you never were."

"I didn't have time..."

"No because Unit always got in the way." Ianto spat bitterly. "Why should I come and work for a company that ruined my childhood?"

"Because its an order."

"I don't take orders from you. I never have done, and I'm not going to start now. I'm happy here, despite everything I'm happy."

"Being a tea boy?" His father laughed. "You could be great at Unit."

"No. I'd be another nameless soldier. Just like you."

"It's better then wasting away in a tourist office." His father was yelling now, and Jack was aware of how close he was getting to Ianto. "You know he wont stay with you."

"I know that," Ianto said back and Jack's heart broke. "I haven't asked him for forever, but he's given me something you never have. His time." There was an awkward silence in the room, and Jack wondered what was going to happen now.

"Consider joining Unit. We could really use a skilled archivist."

"I'm not joining Unit. You're wasting your time, and you know it." Ianto sighed.

"I guess I better go." Ianto nodded and watched his father leave.

"You can come out now." Ianto turned around to where Jack was standing, he wore a guilty expression and was waiting for Ianto to scream at him for listening in. He was more then surprised when he felt Ianto's arm around him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Jack wrapped his own arms around Ianto, not surprised to see him shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry you heard all that," Ianto said, his fingers distracting his mind by playing with the seams of Jack's shirt.

"Don't be." Jack said, his hands running through Ianto's thick hair. Jack moved them so he was sat on the chair and Ianto was on his lap, his eyes not looking at Jack just staring aimlessly at the floor. "You never told me your dad worked for Unit. You told me he died."

"I... the man I considered my dad growing up. He died." Ianto answered truthfully. "His name was Ian and he was a tailor. He brought me my first suit, and he showed me how to have fun. He was a friend of my mums, he was the one who took me to football matches and told me about girls. He was my dad."

"When did he die?" Jack asked softly.

"When I was fifteen. I wanted to go to his funeral, but my father wouldn't let me. Couldn't miss school, more likely he didn't want me home for the weekend. That's when I stopped listening to him, and that's when he died and became nothing to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Ianto smiled.

"But you could have told me." Jack sighed, he hated the fact that Ianto still kept himself hidden, they were supposed to be parters, lovers, they were supposed to share things; it's what couples did.

"You hate Unit." Ianto laughed. "I was always scared that he would do a surprise inspection you know and just show up." Ianto was still playing with Jack's shirt. "I was scared that if you knew he worked for Unit then you wouldn't want me..."

"I'll always want you." Jack kissed Ianto's temple, instantly feeling him relax. "Always."

"I didn't want to ruin it." Jack wanted to tell Ianto that he could never ruin what they shared but he knew it wouldn't be any use, Ianto was insecure about himself and the relationship. To Jack he always had been.

"I love you," Jack smiled, repeating the kiss on his temple. "What your father does for a living wont change that." Jack wrapped his arms tighter around him, and felt Ianto snuggle closer. "But you have to start talking to me. About you, when something is wrong, please tell me."

"And you do too." Ianto said back quietly.

"And I do too." Jack agreed. "What's your mum like?"

"She's... nice." Ianto smiled, Jack could feel the curve of his lips on his shirt. "She used to make me to the park when I was little, her and Ian would treat me like a kid instead of the soldier my dad treated me like at home."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"All the time. She hated the way dad treated us both, but she loves him and always will. Too much to ever leave him, but she helped me get away. She brought me a house when I moved to London, then when I moved back here she brought me another one. She's still making sure I have everything I need, making up for my childhood."

"She sounds like a good mum." Jack smiled.

"She is." Ianto grinned.

"What does your dad do in Unit?" Jack asked, he was curious. The man didn't look like a soldier, too old. Maybe once upon a time he was.

"He started of as a junior soldier, then moved up the ranks I guess. He's an executive producer of one of the many sections they have there, he specialises in technology."

"Sounds like a smart man."

"He is." Ianto sighed. "He just wasn't smart enough to remember he had a family waiting for him when he got home from work." They sat in silence for a while. Both holding onto each other, enjoying their moment together.

"Thank you." Jack whispered in his ear.

"For?" Ianto asked, turning around to face him.

"Not leaving me." Jack was met with a soft kiss to his lips.

"Never." Ianto smiled.

"You know its a shame... if you did work for Unit you'd have one of those sexy red hats..."

"Whose to say I don't have one already?"


End file.
